


There's a Heart That Beats for You

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dean's heart is shattered but Roman's there to make sure he's okay, Emotional Hurt, Hurt Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of Physical/Psychological Abuse, Protective Caretaker Roman, Protective feelings, Roman's also secretly in love with Dean, Roman/Dean endgame, Set back during the earlier Shield Days, Seth/Dean have an unhealthy toxic relationship, Somewhat happy/hopeful ending, and now Seth's marrying his girlfriend, heartbreaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth told Dean he wouldn't hurt him anymore, and Dean believed him. Only he didn't realize Seth was moving on for good. Ending this secret and breaking Dean's heart in process.Its killing Roman as he watches Dean trying to piece back his shattered faith, but he's determined to make Dean believe again. In love, and in himself. Roman will make Dean believe he deserves to be someone's everything.





	There's a Heart That Beats for You

“Ro..”

Roman’s arms were around Dean before Dean could break completely. He held him up in a strong grip, his hand cradling Dean’s head, the other wrapped around Dean’s waist. Dean clenched his eyes shut as he buried his face against Roman’s shoulder. It seemed like now that his eyes had started spilling, there was a sea of tears he had no control over whatsoever. Roman didn’t mind. He let Dean make a mess of his shirt. It wasn’t the first time, it probably wouldn’t be the last time either. Roman was used to picking Dean up, binding him back together when he was shattered over and over again.

Roman felt a fury consuming his whole being. His hands ached to punch Seth square in the jaw. Making him pay for hurting his boy. But the temptation to shake Dean and tell him  _‘I told you so’_ was strong too. Even if he knew he would never say that. He would never kick Dean when he was already down.

This was a cycle that kept on repeating over and over again. Seth would fuck Dean. Seth would use him whenever convenient to warm his dick. Seth would make him feel important when he was nothing but a body to fill space. Roman told Dean over and over again to not believe in things that didn’t exist. To not hope for a future Seth wanted no part of. But Seth was a drug Dean couldn’t get out of his system. Seth could use him like a whore, fuck him so hard he would be sore for days, yet all Dean seeked was his touch the next day. 

Dean had found a ring stashed in Seth’s bag last night. A ring he had clearly bought for his girlfriend. Previous night he was whispered promises of being treated right when Seth was balls deep inside his ass. And Dean believed him. Dean believed him because Seth touched him a little gentler nowadays. He took his time with Dean, kissed his body like Dean wanted to be kissed. There were more nights together. More kisses and embraces shared in privacy. Dean’s world came crashing down as he realized Seth was milking his time left with Dean, because it all was ending soon. For good.

Dean was angry. Dean was furious. But not at Seth. He knew he had no one to blame but himself. He kept telling himself he had a chance when he would leave Seth’s bed every night they shared together with nothing but a sore ass and bruises decorating his skin that would fade away just like the relationship he shared with Seth. He was a fuck buddy. A hole to fill. Nothing more, nothing less.

Dean had refused to let Seth see the damage he inflicted. He refused to let Seth have that one last laugh. So instead of a confrontation, he called the one person he trusted with his life. The one person who wouldn’t belittle him. Degrade him. Insult him. He called Roman. 

Roman had listened to his fears and problems for months. Roman had hugged him and wiped away his tears, let him cry against his chest when it all got too much. Roman had offered to step in and give Seth an earful. Maybe a punch or two for treating Dean like dirt. But Dean didn’t want Roman to fight his battles. Dean didn’t want Roman to ruin his chance, if there was any with Seth. 

Roman was loyal and protective, but Roman was also helplessly in love with his best friend. It killed him to see Dean’s heart breaking piece by piece, but he didn’t have the guts to put himself out there. He knew it wouldn’t be fair to Dean. And it wouldn’t be fair to himself. The love he had for Dean was something so pure, and he didn’t want it to be some kind of rebound. Now he stood here with Seth finally stabbing Dean with the most painful wound, and the urge to kiss Dean’s pain away was strong.

“How fucking stupid I am…I fucking believed him when he said he didn’t want to hurt me anymore. I thought…I thought he would finally start seeing me…But he was only letting me go…Letting it all go…How can I let this happen…So fucking stupid..”

Dean babbled against Roman’s neck, his voice muffled and hoarse, but Roman heard him loud and clear. He pressed his lips against Dean’s head, his own heart feeling devastated at seeing Dean in so much agony. “Baby Boy, you are not stupid. Just naive. He’s a fucking manipulative scumbag. You deserve better. You deserve to be someone’s everything. Not a dirty little secret.”

Dean let out a humorless laugh against Roman’s neck, and Roman knew Dean didn’t believe a word he said. Dean never believed in his own worth. It didn’t help that very few could see it. Very few could understand the kind of person Dean was. But Roman saw Dean raw and vulnerable, a little too many times. And he knew loving Dean was a privilege he never wanted to loose. No matter what.

Roman pulled Dean’s head out of his shoulder, his own eyes filling with tears as he looked at the wreck Seth made. Dean’s body was shivering slightly. His eyes puffy and red. There were still tears leaking out of his eyes. And his lips were trembling slightly as he tried to hold his crying. 

“I am gonna kill him for hurting you. I swear to God I’m gonna fucking bash his skull into..” Roman growled out, his voice low and dangerous, but then he was cut off in the middle when Dean shook his head. A couple of more tears dropped out of his eyes. “’s not your battle, Ro. He’s not worth it. He made a fool of me. I let him. Fuck him. I don’t wanna give him anymore power than I already did. He don’t deserve to see me cry. He don’t deserve anything. I’ll heal. I always do. I’m a tough son of a bitch.”

Roman couldn’t help but smile at his friend, and believe every word he said. Because he knew all about Dean’s life. How many times he was pushed down but still got up and survived. A broken heart was something new, but he trusted Dean. More importantly he trusted himself. He knew he would be there every step on the way, helping Dean get over Seth. And when he’ll be ready, Roman will offer him everything that he deserved. Everything that Dean should have. Love, loyalty, respect and someone who would cherish the ground he walks on. Roman would be that man. Roman would be Dean’s everything.

Roman wrapped his arms around Dean and brought him against his chest, a warm feeling consuming him when Dean buried his head against him and sighed deeply. He own arms wrapping around Roman’s waist, holding his friend close. 

“I’ll take care of you. No matter what you need, I’ll be there Baby Boy.” Roman whispered and pressed his lips against Dean’s head, and he was greeted with a beautiful smile as Dean looked up at him. There was still pain behind those baby blue eyes, but there was also this calm but vulnerable expression. Dean reached up and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck before pressing his face back against Roman’s thick chest. “I know. I love you, Ro. Thank you. I dunno what I would do without you.”

Roman smiled, marveling at how perfectly Dean fit in his arms like he always did whenever they hugged. Then he was rubbing at Dean’s back and saying, “You’ll never have to find out. I’ll always be here. Right by your side. And I’ll fucking kill whoever hurts you. You just have to say the word.”

Dean let out a little giggle, even there was some wetness evident in his voice. It warmed Roman’s heart so much. Then Dean was straightening up and looking into his eyes. There was a hint of smile on his face as he bumped his head against Roman’s. “Seth tries his shit again, you got the green signal to remind him why he shouldn’t. Its not that I can’t kick his ass, but it’ll be fun to see you punch his face. Other than that, we do our own thing. I just need time. Distract me. I’ll be okay in a while. At least I hope so.” Dean’s tone turned vulnerable at the end, and Roman was quick to place a soft kiss against Dean’s temple in a comforting manner. “Deal. And you will be, I’ll make sure of that. Now, you want some fries? I can take you out wherever you wanna go and eat.”

Dean gave him a bright smile and nodded, then he was throwing his body in Roman’s arms. There was desperation in that hug, and Roman knew it was Dean’s own way of showing gratitude of the support Roman offered. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s shoulders and guided him out of the room, his eyes focused on the way Dean smiled softly and his dimples popped a little. He made a silent promise to himself in that moment that he’ll make sure Dean never lost his smile.


End file.
